Kirby's Dreamland X
by loly45
Summary: Les jeux vidéos ont toujours eux une place dans notre cœur. Ils nous divertissent, ils nous font rêver et aussi, ils nous donnent cette passion que l'on éprouve pour une série de jeux en particulier ou sur un personnage de jeux vidéo. Et si un jour, vous vous retrouveriez dans le monde de ce personnage que vous admirez, que feriez vous?
1. Introduction

_ Dans les bureaux de la célèbre entreprise de jeux vidéo Nintendo, au Japon, le nouveau président de l'entreprise, Satoru Iwata, est réunis avec ses collègues. Un lourd silence pèse sur la pièce. Monsieur Iwata brisa finalement ce silence en frappant son poing sur la table. _

_-Ça suffit! S'impatienta Satoru, tout ce que je veux c'est quelque chose de nouveau, d'accrocheur et de...grandiose! _

_Personne n'osa soumettre une idée. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, l'un d'eux se leva et s'exclama: _

_-J'ai une idée! _

_-Allez-y, nous vous écoutons. _

_-Nous pourrions construire un site touristique, proposa l'homme._

_ -Un site touristique? S'interloqua monsieur Iwata, pourriez vous nous expliquer en profondeur votre idée? _

_-Bien sûr! Répondit-il, je pensait que, à la manière de Walt Disney, nous pourrions créer un endroit touristique à notre image! Je ne parle pas de parc d'attraction, de croisière et autres: je pensait plutôt à un petit village composé de boutique de jeux vidéo et de manga, des arcades et pourquoi pas des bâtiments exclusivement réservés au fan-club de nos héros de jeux vidéo qui ont le plus marché. Alors, qu'est ce que vous en penser? _

_Des commentaires positifs s'élevèrent dans la pièce. Visiblement, l'idée semble plaire à tout le monde. D'un mouvement de la main, Satoru Iwata ramena le silence. Par la suite, il se tourna vers l'employé qui avait suggéré l'idée et il lui demanda sèchement: _

_-Et où comptez vous construire cet endroit? _

_-Et bien...je pensait que...euh...on pourrait peu être...euh...je...je ne sais pas, avoua finalement l'employé. _

_-C'est sa le problème! Reprocha immédiatement le président de Nintendo, peu importe où nous construiront cet endroit, il ne sera jamais accessible par tout le monde! Nous avons des milliers de client partout dans le monde alors on doit trouver quelque de nouveau qui saura être à la porté de toute les personnes de sur cette terre! _

_Déçus, toutes les personnes réunies dans la pièce se mirent à fixer la table et ils se remirent de nouveau à réfléchir. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, une sonnerie de téléphone cellulaire retentit, ce qui mît Satoru en colère. _

_-À qui appartient le cellulaire que l'on entend présentement, demanda-t-il d'un ton mécontent. _

_Un de ses employés sortit son téléphone et l'observa. Par la suite, il regarda sont supérieur d'un air piteux. _

_-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, soupira le président à son collègue._

_ Sur ces mots, il décrocha rapidement son téléphone et il quitta précipitamment la pièce. Ce qui interloqua les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce._

_ -Tiens, mais c'était monsieur Akimoto. Qu'est ce qui lui arrive? Pourtant il est toujours très respectueux envers les rêglements. Se questionna une personne en prenant soin de parler tout bas. _

_-Tu n'est pas au courant? Il y a eu un accident au laboratoire où son frère travaillait et depuis, il est sans nouvelle de lui. Lui répondit un autre _

_-Oh mon dieu cela doit être horrible. Son frère travaillait dans quel domaine? _

_-Je ne sais pas vraiment...mais d'après ce que Akimoto ma dit, il travaillait, il y a peu de temps, sur des trous noirs. _

_- Des trous noirs? Oh, quelle fin horrible. _

_- Messieurs pourriez vous vous taire? S'énerva Satoru, je vous rappelle que nous devons trouver de nouvelle idée. Alors si vous..._

_ - IL EST EN VIE! S'écria Akimoto qui venait de rentrer en trombe dans la pièce. MON FRÈRE EST EN VIE! _

_-Cesse donc de délirer Akimoto, ton frère il est mort! Dit froidement un employé. _

_- Pourtant non, répliqua-t-il, il n'était pas mort, il était dans une autre dimension!_

_ Tous le monde se mît à regarder Akimoto d'un air surpris et effrayé, croyant que l'homme qu'ils côtoyaient tout les jours était devenu fou._

_ - Euh monsieur Akimoto, pourriez vous nous expliquer un peu plus ce que vous vener de dire? Demanda Satoru. _

_- Bien sur! En fait, alors que mon frère et ses collègues travaillaient, l'un d'eux a alors accidentellement renversé une substance sur leur trou noir artificiel, ce qui a causé une explosion qui les a projeté dans un autre monde. _

_- Et ce monde, à quoi ressemble t'il? _

_- Rien de particulier, une vaste île flottante au beau millieu d'un océan infini, un ciel bleu, de l'oxygène, de l'herbe et totalement dépourvu de vie. Mon frère dit qu'ils ne savent toujours pas quoi en faire mais je suis convaincu que quelqun sur cette terre trouvera une idée. N'est-ce pas, monsieur Iwata? _

_Cette fois, tout les regards se posèrent sur le président de Nintendo. Après de longue minute de silence, il demanda:_

_ - Alors, qui est partant pour ce projet de centre?_


	2. Chapitre 1: Centre Nintendo

**Chapitre 1 : Centre Nintendo**

Je suis assise sur un banc dans un centre commercial et j'attend. J'attend encore et encore et...bon sang il est passé où Vincent? Je lui avait pourtant donné rendez-vous à 13h30 pile. En attendant son arrivé, je joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux. Je reste comme ça, à enrouler la mèche autour de mon doigt pendant de longue minute avant d'entendre au loin:

-M-J!

Je regarde dans la direction de la voix qui m'interpellait et j'y vois mon cher ami qui cour vers moi. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé, je me leva de mon banc et je me mît à le regarder d'un air mécontent en croisant les bras.

-Vincent, tu a 10 minutes de retard. Le réprimandais-je.

-Oui mais je...

-Il n'y a pas de mais, l'interrompis-je, tu m'a dit que tu serais là pour 13h30 et que si il y avait quoi que ce sois, tu m'enverrais un message texte. Mais je n'ai reçus aucun message et tu as 10 minute de retard!

Il baissa la tête.

-Bon aller viens, on a d'autres choses à faire. Lui dis-je en lui faisant signe de me suivre.

Nous marchâmes alors dans le centre, moi étant en avant et Vincent marchant derrière moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impressions qu'il est plus inquiet que d'habitude.

-Euh m-j, demanda-t-il, tu est sûre que d'aller là-bas est sans danger?

-Voyons Vince, cela fait deux ans que cet endroit existe et il y a des millions de gens qui y vont chaque jour! Et à ce que je sache, ceux qui y entres et ceux qui y sortes sont toujours en un seul morceau. Répondis-je.

Après quelque mètre, nous fûmes arrivés à notre destination: un magasin de jeux vidéo. Rendu à l'intérieur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fond du magasin pour tomber face à face avec un immense cercle de métal digne de la série "_La porte des étoiles_" ainsi que d'une petite cabine située juste à côté du cercle. Tandis que mon ami regarde le cercle d'un air inquiet, je me dirige vers la cabine où je me rends compte que l'employé à l'intérieur de celle-ci est en fait un robot!

-Bonjour à vous, me salua-t-il d'un accent métallique, comment puis-je vous aider?

-Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir accès au centre s'il-vous-plaît.

- Pas de problème. Puis-je voir votre carte de membre?

J'ouvre mon sac à bandoulière et j'y sors mon portefeuille afin de récupérer ma carte. Une fois celle-ci en ma possession, je la pose sur le comptoir où le robot s'en empare et l'a fait scanner.

-Carte valide. Passez une bonne journée. Me dit-il en me redonnant ma carte.

Je regarde derrière moi et je remarque que quelque chose de similaire à un trou noir vient juste de se former au centre du cercle. Le trou prit rapidement de l'expansion jusqu'à remplir complètement l'intérieur du cercle. Alors que je me dirige vers cette reproduction de la porte des étoiles, j'entends derrière moi:

- M-j, tu est vraiment sûre que c'est sécuritaire?

Je me retourne, je me dirige vers Vincent et je mets ma main sur son épaule.

-Arrête donc de paniquer Vince, lorsque je serais rendu là-bas, tu a juste à dire au robot que tu veux aller au centre, tu lui montre ta carte et ensuite tu traverse le portail. Crois moi il n'y a aucun danger. Le rassurais-je.

Je me dirige de nouveau vers le portail et j'entre à l'intérieur. En à peine 2 secondes, je me retrouve dans ce que je qualifierais d'un tunnel spatiotemporel. Je flotte littéralement dans un espace composé de millier de teinte de bleu et de mauve, en me dirigeant toujours en ligne droite. C'est alors qu'une voix parvint à mes oreilles, une voix qui m'est plutôt familière.

-Enfin, enfin, je suis de retour! Cette fois je ne laisserais plus personne m'arrêter. Je vais trouver le moyen de me construire une armée puissante et cette fois, Dreamland et l'univers entier sera à moi!

Cette voix...c'est celle d'Enemy! Mais comment est-ce possible? Peut être est-ce mon esprit qui me joue des tours? Tandis que je me questionne sur la source de cette voix, j'aperçois une lumière blanche au bout du tunnel spatiotemporel. Je me rapproche de plus en plus de cette lumière jusqu'à la traverser complètement pour atteindre le second portail. À ma sortie, je reste ébahie devant l'environnement dans lequel je viens d'entrer pour la première fois. Peu de temps après, je suis rejoins par mon ami qui lui aussi est ébahi par la splendeur de l'endroit.

-C'est magnifique! S'exclama-t-il.

-En effet, répondit-je, Vince, bienvenue au centre Nintendo.

Rien qu'en arrivant. On peut voir une magnifique fontaine représentant Bowser avec en avant de lui Mario, Luigi, Peach et Toad, incrustée dans une colline. Juste à côté de la fontaine on retrouve 4 grands escaliers en pierre: 2 à gauche et 2 à droite. Après avoir monté les escaliers, on arrive devant la place centrale où l'on retrouve 18 bâtiments représentant chacun un fan-club (qui ont été construit et décoré de manière différente selon le personnage qui leur est attribué) placé sur les côtés de la place centrale de manière circulaire. Un autre bâtiment un peu plus gros est situé au bout complètement, regroupant l'administration, l'infirmerie, la conciergerie, la cabine de surveillance, le salon des employés ainsi qu'un musée dédié au jeux vidéo dans le sous-sol. La place centrale est entièrement pavée et un autre fontaine se trouve au centre, entourée de banc de parc et de quelques aménagements floraux. Par la suite, de chaque côté du bâtiment central (celui situé au fond complètement) on retrouve un escalier qui nous emmène dans une sorte de petit village composé d'arcade, de petit fast-food et de petite boutique diverse. Les endroits qui n'ont pas été utilisés ont été transformé en forêt et les limites du centre (parce qu'il s'agit d'une île flottante) ont été clôturé afin d'empêcher toute personne de tombé. Après avoir fait le tour des lieux, je marche dans les rues du petit village, allant à gauche et à droite et en regardant de temps en temps dans les vitrines des magasins. Je m'arrête devant une autre vitrine et je regarde sont contenu.

-Regarde Vince, ils ont des mangas.

-Ah. Dit-il d'une manière désintéressé

-Tu crois qu'ils ont des mangas de The Legend Of Zelda?

-The Legend Of Zelda? S'étonna Vincent, je croyais que tu était une fan de kirby.

-Mais j'en suis toujours une. Le rassurais-je, mais ce n'est pas parce que j'aime beaucoup quelque chose que je ne peux pas m'intéresser à d'autre chose. De toute façons, je suis kirby: je ne maîtrise pas un type en particulier mais plusieurs.

-Si tu le dit...mais en parlant de kirby, on pourrait peu être allez voir à quoi ressemble le fan-club. Suggéra-t-il

-Bonne idée!

Nous marchâmes donc en direction du fan-club. Pendant la route, je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer le ciel bleu juste au dessus de nos tête.

-C'est vraiment un endroit magnifique. M'exclamais-je

-Tu à raison.

-Quand je pense que nous nous trouvons présentement dans un autre monde. C'est assez difficile à imaginer

-Peu être bien qu'un jour, nous trouverons Dreamland! Plaisanta Vincent.

-Oui peu être bien!

Nous fûmes arrivé devant le fan-club de kirby. Le bâtiment ressemble au château du roi Dadidou. Mais sans la muraille avec les 4 tourelle. Et juste devant, on voit une étoile filante avec plein de petite étoile derrière la traîné de l'étoile principale et avec kirby qui s'accroche à l'étoile filante comme si il s'agissait de l'étoile warp. Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment et la première chose que l'on voit en entrant dans le hall est une reproduction du village de cappyville en grandeur nature: c'est à dire, un arbre au centre de la pièce (un faux), un plancher fait de céramique et des entrées de maison donnant accès à d'autres partie du fan-club. Au dessus de cette réplique, on peut voir le deuxième étage qui n'est rien de plus qu'un balcon faisant le tour de la pièce et qui est assez large pour laisser passer deux personne côte à côte, ainsi qu'une assez grande réplique de dynablade, suspendu dans les air grâce a de solide fil.

-Wow, c'est vraiment impressionnant! M'exclamais-je.

-Mais ce que l'on voit présentement n'est que le début. Dit Vincent. Il y a encore beaucoup de chose à découvrir.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend? Allons-y! M'écriais-je en attrapant mon ami par le bras.

Nous explorâmes donc l'intérieur du fan-club. Quand je vois tout ce qu'il ont créé ici, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser au fait que Nintendo a vraiment pensé à tout quand il ont crée ce fan-club: une arcade de jeux kirby, un cybercafé, une bibliothèque, une boutique souvenir et même un salle de projection pour diffuser la série télévisé _Kirby Rigth Back At Ya_. Après avoir tout exploré, nous décidâmes d'aller à la bibliothèque.

-Regarde ça Vince: ils ont même reproduit les bandes dessinés de Quixano! Chuchotai-je à mon ami.

-Sérieux?

Je lui passe la bande dessiné.

-Wow! Nintendo a vraiment pensé à tout.

Je lui souris en signe d'approbation. Entretemps, je regarde ma montre. Il est déjà 15h00! Si je veux tenir ma promesse de rentrer à 15h35 ont à intérêt à partir tout de suite.

-Vince, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller.

-Déjà?

-Oui.

Nous sortîmes du fan-club et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portails qui sont au nombre de 6. Un portail principal par continent. Pendant le chemin du retour, dans le tunnel spatiotemporel, je n'entendît aucune voix. Au final c'est peu être mon imagination.

-Bon,dit mon ami alors que nous venions de sortir du magasin de jeux, Alors à demain.

-À demain. Et il parti. Mais après quelque mètre, il se retourna et il me demanda à haute voix:

-M-j, n'oublie pas d'apporter tes dessins pour demain d'accord?

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu peux compter sur moi. Répondis-je de la même intensité de voix.

C'est alors qu'il continua son chemin pour rentrer chez lui. Me laissant ainsi seul dans le centre commercial.


End file.
